Chihiro's Love
by MaquedenEvenstar
Summary: PG To be safe!!!!!!!!!!!! A story about Chihiro and Haku... can I really say more???? *sigh* READ! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away. Phooey. I also do not own the wonderful song My Heart Will Go On. Celine Dion does. HMPH!!!! *pouty face* oh, well.  
  
Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chihiro lay in bed, staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling. It seemed like only yesterday that she and Haku had flown through the sky, smiling. She had put all her emotion into that smile and he still didn't know she loved him. Did he?  
"He made a promise." She told her fan, knowing that no mater how many times she said that, it wouldn't change things. Haku wasn't coming back. She had waited 6 years for him. it was time to put the past behind her and get on with her life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on.  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why doesn't she understand, Lin?" Haku asked as they walked under the moonlit sky. "I just don't get it."  
"Don't get what?" Lin asked, rolling her eyes. If Haku doesn't understand by now, he never will. Chihiro can't come back! He has to go to her. He can really be a feather-brained idiot sometimes.  
"I thought Chihiro loved me. I was sure of it! But then when I told her not to look back and she didn't. I'm not so sure anymore."  
"Haku, you told her- told her- not to look back. She was just following orders." Lin said.  
"I know." Haku said. "Lin. Lin, I love her. I'm going to find her."  
Before Lin could protest, he changed into his dragon form and launched himself into the sky.  
"Yep, a feather-brained idiot is right." Lin laughed to herself as she watched Haku circle the moon and disappear behind a cloud. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime  
And it won't let go 'till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chihiro sighed. There was no way she could sleep, not here, not now. Haku was close by. she could feel it. She sat up, sighed, and got out of bed, then walked to her open window. She thought she saw the silvery form of a dragon circle the moon, but shook her head. Haku isn't coming back. She told herself. It's been six years. He's not coming. I'm seeing things. She turned her back to the window and refused to let herself look back. just like leaving the spirit world. Why did her mind torment her so?! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
Once more, you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haku landed on the ground outside Chihiro's window with a soft thump that wouldn't have startled even a dog. She's find him in the morning. he was sure of it. He yawned and fell asleep quickly.  
The next morning, someone awoke him by scratching him under the chin. "Hello." Chihiro said. "Who're you? Look, I know you can't talk and all, but if you see another dragon that looks just like you, tell him that a girl named Chihiro loves him with all her heart." She sighed.  
"Sheez, she has changed." Haku thought. "THIS is Chihiro? MY Chihiro?"  
"Six years ago I left. he promised me he'd come back. I've waited. Waited for the day when I'd see him return to me. I guess it'll never come." She sighed again. "I've refused countless offers to be the most popular guy in school's girlfriend. Refused to go to dances. My heart belongs to him. He does not posses just a piece of it. He has it all. And even though he has left me, I'll never forget him. You'll do that for me, won't you?"  
The dragon nodded.  
"Thank you. I've really gotta go. I've got a lot of chores to do." She backed away, then turned and ran, sobbing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haku watched as Chihiro disappeared behind a wall. He could still hear her sobbing. it broke his heart, seeing her in so much pain. He changed into his human form and ran after her.  
"Chihiro!" He yelled. She turned, blinked, and smiled.  
"I'm hallucinating." She said.  
"Chihiro, it's me! Haku!" He said, hoping with every fiber of his heart that she'd believe him. She walked closer to him and stretched out her arm. Their hands met in mid-air.  
"Haku!" She yelled, knocking him over and landing next to him. "I've missed you!!"  
"I've missed you too, Chihiro." Haku said, leaning in and kissing her. When they broke apart, he added, "My love."  
  
A/N: Aww, how sweet!!! *Sigh* now, if only the movie had ended this way! 


End file.
